8 Years, 4 days
by LivNel4ever
Summary: The amount of time it took EO to admit they were hot for each other. A complete EO Fluff!


CHAPTER ONE: The Next Day

"Quit looking at me like _that_," Olivia said to Elliot, who had been undressing her with his eyes all day.

"Like what?" He says with a laugh.

She leaned over her desk, giving Elliot the perfect view down her shirt. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the sexiest looking bra he had ever laid eyes on. She whispered so Munch and Fin couldn't hear, "Like you've seen me naked!" She replies.

Elliot leaned over his desk so that their faces were inches from each other, "But Liv, _I have_ seen you naked," he said with a wink. "Don't be shy Liv, you have an incredible, gorgeous, sexy body."

"Elliot!" She yelped causing Fin and Munch to look over at them and her face became beat red.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"What do you think they're whispering bout over there?" Fin asked Munch and they both looked over at Elliot and Olivia.

"I'm not sure, but something happened last night between the two of them, I'm sure of it. Have you seen the way Elliot has been looking at her all morning?" Munch asked.

"No different from any other day," Fin said with a laugh.

"True, very true. So, do you think they're doing it?" Munch asked leaning over his desk so just Fin can hear.

"Not sure…All signs point to yes, but…they still have that sexual tension between them, which makes me think they haven't. What do you think?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I agree with you. There is _way_ too much built up sexual desire between them. There close though…very close, my guess they will be wrestling the sheets any day now." Munch says looking over at the dynamic duo.

eoeoeoeoeoFLASHBACKeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Olivia was finishing up her paperwork when ADA Casey Novak strolled into the station house.

"You ready Liv?" Casey asked her friend.

"One second," she said quickly as she finished writing her notes.

"You two going somewhere?" Elliot asked them with a raised brow.

"Girls Night out," Liv said giving him an evil grin and they walked out of the station house headed to the local bar.

"You know he was starring at your ass when we walked out of there, right?" Casey said to Liv. Casey was always pointing out the obvious to Olivia. She had too because Olivia was so blind she couldn't see it for herself.

"We're not back on this again!" Olivia said throwing up her hands.

"I'm just saying." Casey replied with a smile.

"What exactly are you saying Case?" Liv asked.

"That he is completely in love with you, Liv! When are you two going to stop playing these games, and realize that you were meant to be together?"

"Uuuug! You sound like Munch and Fin! Nothing is going on with us. We're friends, and we're partners. That's it. End of story. Ok?" Liv said face flushed, with a smirking smile.

"Fine, fine." Casey said as the walked into Malonies. She wasn't going to push it. She knew sooner or later that they would end up together.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Stabler," Elliot said into the phone as he turned the volume down on his television.

"Elliot! Thank God! I need your help!" Casey pleaded on the other line.

"Casey? What's wrong, Is Liv ok?" Elliot asked as he quickly got up and got his coat.

Casey let out a frightened laugh, she couldn't help but smile that the first thing he asked about was Liv and her safety, "Um…yeah she's fine…it's nothing like that…it's just… it's just…uhhh..."

"Spit it out Case," Elliot said relieved that nothing was seriously wrong.

"I just got called in to work, I have to meet Judith at the court house, and um…well Liv is here, and she is completely tanked, like hammered… and I need someone to take her home."

"I'll be right there," El said and hung up the phone.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot opened up the door and immediately saw the girls sitting at the bar. He stared contently at Olivia. Casey wasn't kidding, Olivia was smashed!

"Ellweeeot!" Olivia said noticing her handsome partner walking over. She stood up from the bar stool and hugged him or was holding on to him for dear life. He wasn't sure which; but did it really matter?

"Wow!" he said to Casey.

"Thank you so much Elliot," Casey said as she collected her stuff.

"How the hell did she get like this?" He asked her.

"You see that guy over there?" She pointed to a couple in the back booth.

"Yeah…That was Liv's boyfriend at the academy. He just got engaged. She didn't take the news so well." She said looking at Olivia who was completely oblivious to the conversation being had around her.

"Ahhhh gottcha." Elliot said smiling. "I'll take care of her," He said with his boyish charm. Casey thanked him one more time, said goodbye to Liv and walked out.

"Okay, come on Liv. Lets get you home." He put her arm around his shoulder and he walked her out. Olivia's apartment was just a few blocks up, so he didn't bother to get a cab.

Half way to her apartment it started to pour. They were soaked, and there was nothing they could do about it. He got her into her apartment, and brought her straight to her bedroom as she was half passed out.

"Come on Liv, we gotta get you out of these clothes." He said helping her out of her soaked shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat on her bed in just her bra…a black silky thing that drove him wild.

"You staring at my chest, Stabler?" She asked laughing at him.

"What? No!" He said defensively.

"You're a terrible liar, Elliot" she said with a smile.

"I know." He said with an evil grin.

He stood her up so he could help her take off her slacks. He got them half way down when she lost her balance, and she fell right into him causing him to loose his balance and they fell to the floor. And there they were on the floor, Olivia in just her bra and panties on top of Elliot.

She laughed, which made him laugh. "I'm sorry Elliot." She said, rolling off of him.

He helped her up to her bed and looked at her, all of a sudden she was crying.

"What's wrong, Liv?" He asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What's wrong with me Elliot?" She asked looking into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Nothings, wrong with you? What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"He's getting married…why can't I get married? Fuck, I can't even keep a boyfriend!" She sobbed out.

"Liv, don't do this. You are beautiful; you have the body of sex Goddess! You're smart and funny…" His face was really close to hers. He leaned back a bit, afraid of what he might do.

She laid down on the bed, "I just want someone to love me, for me. You know?" She said and closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

"I love you Liv," he whispered. He pulled the covers up over her basically naked body, "Sleep tight Liv." He said and kissed her forehead.

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeEND FLASH BACKeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"Is it time to go home yet?" She asked him as she looked at her watch.

"Almost, you got plans or something?" He asks looking up from computer screen.

"No, I'm just starving." She said biting her lip.

He leaned over his desk so just she can hear him, "You're really cute when you bite your lip," He couldn't resist.

"Shut up!" She said as her cheeks became flushed.

"What? I'm being honest!" He laughed, "Let's go out to dinner. C'mon, on me." He said with a devilish look on his face.

"You're buying? I'm in." She said with a smile.

"I'll drive." He said and they both got up, said their goodbyes and left.

He picked a quiet little place close to her apartment. He knows it's her favorite; but then what doesn't he know about her?

It is a romantic restaurant with music and dancing, a perfect date place…not that this was a date…

They sat at a table for two in the back corner. They order wine with their pasta dishes and talk about their current cases.

"Hey, I never got to apologize for yesterday, and thank you." She said grabbing his hand across the table, "I'm so embarrassed I let myself get like that," she said looking down at her dish.

"No need to apologize Liv. I enjoyed taking care of you," He said smiling.

"You mean undressing me," She teased.

"Well yeah, that too." He smiled, "C'mon," He said pulling her up.

"What? Where? Ohhhh no!" She said knowing that he is pulling her up to dance.

"Come on Liv, Dance with me! Please? You owe me one…" He pleaded.

"Okay; but then were even." She said flashing him one of her famous smiles.

They dance cheek to cheek, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"This is nice" He whispers in her ear, dying to kiss her.

eoeoeoeoeoMEANWHILEeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

"Out to dinner huh?" Munch says looking through his dark glasses "is that what they are calling it these days?"

"You wanna follow them?" Fin asks.

"You read my mind!" They get up in a flash and follow the blue sedan.

"Chef's Restaurant, ahhh good man Stabler!" Munch says.

"Interesting, the most romantic restaurant in the area," Fin replies.

"Should we go in?" Munch asks.

"You kidding me? You want people to start spreading rumors about us?!" Fin asked.

"Right. So we'll just sit out here then?"

"Nah Man, we go to the sub shop across the street. We can see right into the restaurant, and eat at the same time." Fin tells his partner.

"Good thinking my man."

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

She feels his warm breath against her neck, and it sends shock waves through her body. She has to break the tension. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer, El."

"That's not all I'm good at," He whispers in her ear.

_Thank God he can't see my face, because if it is a red as it feels_…She thinks to herself.

He moved his hand to the bottom of her back, and pulled her in closer to him. She can barely breathe. She wants to kiss him so badly, but she can't. Rules are rules, and partners are not allowed to kiss.

The song ends and they break their embrace.

They walk back over to their table, and have a few more glasses of wine. They flirt like crazy, and give any excuse to touch each other, 'What is this made out of' he says touching her shirt. 'oh you have a spot on your tie' he he he. They both giggle to themselves.

They decide to walk back to her apartment, completely unaware that Munch and Fin are behind them, or anyone for that matter. His hand is placed on her back as they walk. They talk about anything other then the two of them.

When they get to her apartment she asks him up for a cup of coffee. They walk in, their eyes on fire and he can't stand it any longer. 8 years of flirting and touching, he finally has his chance. The door is barely shut before he cups her jaw with his hands and kisses her passionately against the door.

She doesn't resist, she kisses back, strong, firm. Their hands begin to wonder and before they know it Olivia's shirt is ripped open. Their lips never lose contact. It is a heated and passionate kiss, Olivia thinks she is going to faint from the intensity.

And just as they really start to get things rolling, there is a knock on her door. Their lips part, but stay close. "Who the hell could that be?" She asks walking towards the door. "It's Fin and Munch!" She whispers to Elliot. "Quick throw me my shirt!"

She buttons it up as quickly as she can, wipes her mouth, and opens the door. "John, Fin! What a great surprise!" She says wanting to kick both their asses.

"Hello Olivia, Elliot, what are you guys up to tonight?" John says, not even trying to hide his laugh. He looks at Olivia's shirt, and motions to his partner to take a look.

"Nice blouse there, Liv" Fin says.

Olivia looked down "Fuck" She says under her breath. Not one of her buttons matched up. She gives a nervous giggle.

"So we just thought we would drop in, and see what Liv was up to tonight…so tell me what were you doing before we so rudely interrupted?" Munch says.

"oh, just hanging out, about to play some cards," Liv lies and everyone knows it.

"Riiiiiiight." Munch smirked.

EOEOEOEOEO

They play a few card games, partners against partners. Liv and El kick their ass at every game—they didn't get their nickname the Dynamic Duo for nothing!

"Well it's getting late, we should get going. Want us to walk you out El?" Munch teased.

He could kill them. "No I think I'm capable of walking out by myself, but thanks Dad!"

"See you two tomorrow," Fin said and they headed out.

Olivia closes the door and sits down on the couch next to Elliot.

"They know" She says.

"Uh…yeah" He sighs.

"So what do we do?" She asks.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I mean what can we do? We don't even know what we're doing. I say we just go about our business like we have been doing."

"Don't ask, Don't Tell…" She said smiling up at him.

"You got it…Listen Liv, I should go. I don't want too…but I think it's the right thing to do…tonight anyway," He said with that evil grin of his.

"Yeah, besides I'm tired as hell. I need some sleep."

He placed his hand on her hips and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "God you taste great, See you tomorrow, Liv."

"Night Elliot," She barely croaked out. She closed the door and fell back into it, "Wow!" She said out loud and headed to bed.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked out of her apartment and found Munch and Fin there.

"Are you kidding? You didn't stay?" Munch asked him.

"What are you talking about, why would I stay?" Elliot asked playing dumb.

"Oh COME ON! GIVE IT UP ALREADY! WE KNOW! IT'S WRITTEN ALLYOUR FACE!" Munch yelled.

"And on his neck and lips too" Fin so nicely pointed out some lipstick marks Olivia left on him.

"You two are crazy. I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning." Elliot said walking towards his car.

"You can run but you can't hide Stabler!" Munch yelled behind him.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. At first she thought it had all been a dream. But it wasn't…it happened. She and Elliot finally kissed! She was all smiles, even when she got cut off three times on the way to work. She just laughed it off.

She walked into the station house. Fin and Munch were already there.

"Good Morning Liv!" Munch said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up Munch…and Fin!" She says with a smile.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Fin whined.

"Yeah but I know what you were thinking." She said as she placed a cup of coffee on Elliot's desk.

"Dat's cold 'Livia. I'm hurt" Fin said sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes at them and took her seat.

Elliot walked in about 5 minutes after Olivia, with the same stupid grin on his face that she had on hers. Before Munch or Fin has the chance to say anything Elliot holds up his hand to them, "Don't even!"

"Wow! What is with you two!?" Munch asked.

"Nothing," They replied in unison.

"Olivia, can I speak to you?" Elliot asked and turned to Munch and Fin, "Alone!"

She followed him to the crib. As soon as he got her up there he pinned her up against the door and kissed her passionately, "Sorry, I've been thinking about that all night."

"Don't be sorry! Shit, do it again!" She said with a shit eating grin.

His lips explored the interlocking of her mouth. She let out a small moan, "God you taste good" She said wanting nothing more than to fuck him senseless right there.

He bit down on her bottom lip, "It's going to be a long day."

"You're telling me!" She took her hands and placed them on the back of Elliot's neck drawing him in for another round. This time it is not so easy to stop. His hands began to explore her body. He brought them up underneath her shirt, and she let out a louder moan.

"We can't here," She said, lips swollen, heart racing.

"ahhhh…I know… this is going to be hell."

They walk back to there desks thankful that Munch and Fin had left.

The day seemed to take forever. The moment, no the second both of their files were done; Olivia and Elliot ran out of the station house, not even saying goodbye.

They barely made it up her stairs, they almost made it out of the kitchen…their clothes had been torn off in no time at all. They were like animals, in heat.

"I've wanted this for so long" He moaned into her ear.

"I know, I can't believe were actually doing this," she said kissing his neck. He mounted on top of her and kissed every part of her body. "My God this body, I have wanted this body for so long," he said moving his hands along the curves of her body.

His hands made their way to her inner thighs, his thumbs pressing firmly against them; her back arching in agreement. She let out another moan. He cupped her breast in his hand, and sucked on it. He didn't know how much longer he was going to able to make foreplay. It was torture. Her hands ran up and down his back. Her nails scraping along his back made his muscles clamp up ready to thrust into her.

"I need you… now." He said to her kissing her deeply on the lips again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he began to enter her. He let out a loud moan letting her know he was definitely enjoying this. Their bodies took over, doing things that he had only dreamed about.

Olivia knew exactly what thrilled him. _She was a sex Goddess!_ He thought.

"Olivia! Oh my God! LIV!" He shouted to the world, he didn't care who heard. "Liv!" He pulverized her. Each thrust sending out electric shocks through her body.

They were both panting. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "El! Don't stop! El!!!" She yelled his name in great satisfaction. She bit down on his shoulder and only made his thrusts harder, and faster. She could barely breathe.

She smelled like lilies and it drove him wild. "Wait for me Liv, Wait for me!" He said panting to her. He quickened up his pace, her nails scratched down his entire back. He bit the bottom of her lip, she bit his neck, they had no control over it. There orgasms came together; they screamed out each others names. Elliot thanked the Lord. He pinned her arms over her head sending her into convulsions. Their bodies shook, and Elliot erupted like Mount St. Helens!

xoxoxoxoxoxoMEANWHILEeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

The Cap came out of his office. "Where's Benson and Stabler?" He asked Munch and Fin.

"They took off like a bat out of hell" Munch said trying not to laugh.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. She looked pretty upset when they tore outta here," Munch managed to get out with out cracking a smile.

"Hmmm…they didn't even say goodbye…You think she's alright?" The Cap asked now worried about his Detective.

Fin couldn't even look at Munch, he just thought, _'You are such a dead man!'_

"I think she was crying Cap…"

That was all Don needed to hear, he took off.

Fin crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at his partner. "They're going to kill you. You're a sick, sick man Munch. Olivia is definitely going to kick yo' ass! Mark my words, your days are numbered."

Don arrived at Olivia's apartment now completely panicked because neither Elliot nor Olivia had answered their cell phones_. Something terrible as happened._ He thought.

He got to her apartment. He went to knock when he heard something….He put his ear to the door. _"Olivia! Oh my God! LIV!" _

_What was going on in there? What happened?_ He went to burst open the door when he heard a bunch of other noises that could only be described as one thing…hot passionate sex.

He ran down the stairs in complete and udder shock_. No fucking way! My two top detectives? Are you kidding me? No way had I just heard what I think I just heard. I have to go back and make sure._

He ran back up the stairs, _"El! Don't stop! El!!!"_

"AHHH!!!" He screamed and ran so far out of there that when he finally stopped he was 10 blocks away.

_Mother of God! I just caught Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson having sex. I owe Munch 50 bucks, that mother fucker! He totally just set me up!_


End file.
